


【翻译】Twink

by fayescar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, M/M, Sibling Incest, Teasing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayescar/pseuds/fayescar
Summary: 【615衍生】Sam继续调查关于Dean在另一个世界里演了部肥皂剧的事实。有人承认了一些事。





	【翻译】Twink

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086495) by [verucasalt123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123). 



他们在那个离奇世界里的时候，Dean斩钉截铁地坚持他们永远都不要再讨论这个了。你懂的，就是在Sam上youtube上查的“非Dean”演的肥皂剧片段。

但Sam……嗯，Sam是Sam，他不可能彻底闭上嘴。

“这很火辣，你知道。”

“操，拜托，Sam，别再说了！”

“我只是说说。Twink!Dean。你该死的可爱。我记得你真的看起来是那个样子的时候，我那时天天想着你。就像那样，把上衣拉起来……不过当然，不是为了里面那个恶毒的小妞。”

“你怎么知道那是个恶毒的小妞？”

哦，问题来了。Sam和他的“调查”被揪住了。那么他也无路可走了，除了继续往下。“事实上那是一个电视剧。演的那人不是你，显然，但他看你来就像你。”

“你他妈还看了？”Dean受到了冒犯，一脸难以置信。

“看了一点。我在维基百科上查的。那个姑娘完全是个碧池，而且她为了个土豪甩了‘非你’。你还甩了某个特别棒的妞回去找她。我的意思是，嗯，不是你，是‘非你’。但你知道吗，在剧里，你妈妈被恶魔附身了？”

“你在说什么狗屁东西，Sammy？”

“Well，显然不是那种恶魔，可能只是个小喽喽，但你妈妈肯定是被附身了。如果你在那寄宿学校里放假一下子‘神奇地’老了几岁，你本可能驱除那个人渣的。”

“我们能回到‘非我’的话题了吗？”

“对，好，我知道了，我只是说说。而且如果那是你，你不可能让这些狗屁发生。她在到处杀人，‘非你的假妈妈’。”他没有提到剧里的那位女士的金色长发有多好看。

“能不能让把话题拉回刚才开始的地方？你正在试着掩盖整个你想着我的事。想我很火辣，想我脱掉上衣……如果我真的在那个我的相同年纪，你还是个小孩，得了吧。”

“我那时不是个孩子了，不完全是，”Sam喃喃着回应，“我是个青少年，一个普通的饥渴的青少年。”

“普通的饥渴的贪恋上他哥哥的青少年？”Dean甩回给他一个坏笑。

“可能吧。算了，反正你也知道你会想也不想就把我放倒的。”

“嗯，我会的。不过不是因为我不想要，当然。”

哦，操，妈的，下地狱的，哦。

“哦。”

“没错。哦还有，不是说我不知道这事，Sam。我只是觉得……我不知道，我觉得我应该保护你，而不是偷走你的第一次。或者让你偷走我的，你知道的，呃……后面的第一次。”

是了，于是这一切都明了了。在他们之间任何这些事发生之前，他们就彼此渴望对方了。Sam没有做任何进一步的举动因为害怕被拒绝，Dean没有做是因为他的责任感。

“所以你现在终于开心了？”Sam问，脸红红的眼神清亮，“既然你已经让我占了你的便宜了？”

“你没有占我便宜，Sam，我们都是成年人了。没人占过便宜。我们也没在偷。我们是在给予彼此的。”

“嗯，对，从这种意义上来说你攻了我，Dean。”

“你他妈的能不能闭上嘴？”

“我说我们操，然后我假装你十八岁你看怎么样？”

Dean想了几秒，做了下数学。

“二十。你可以假装我二十岁，好吗？”

Sam微笑起来，他能接受这个条件。

END


End file.
